This invention relates to lamp sockets, and in particular, wedge base sealed lamp sockets useful in automotive lighting. Such wedge base sealed lamp sockets are available commercially from Christiana Industries, LLC, Chicago, Ill.
Prior art lamp sockets for wedge base lamps mechanically secure the lamp in place within the socket and provide the lamp with electrical power. Conventional lamps have a wedge base holding a plurality of wire leads that are connected to one or more filaments within the lamp. Corresponding sockets comprise a socket body and a plurality of terminals located within the socket body for making electrical connection to respective lamp leads. One end of each terminal is located in a lamp base receiving channel of the socket body while the other end of each terminal is located in a back portion of the body. The back end of each terminal is connected to a wire lead which provides power to the terminal and lamp.
One function of the socket is to environmentally protect the connection of the wire leads to the terminals. Gaskets have been used to seal between the wire lead and the socket body. Another known method of environmentally sealing the connection is known as potting. The socket body is potted by injecting a resin into the back of the socket where the connection is made thereby preventing the elements from degrading or causing a failure of the connection. One problem that can occur in current sockets is when the potting resin imperfectly seals the connection, which can lead to socket failures.
Low profile sockets are desirable. A “low profile” socket has back portion that extends a minimal distance rearwardly from a fixture. Low profile sockets typically utilize a right angle terminal. In sockets with right angle terminals, the wire leads enter the socket radially, rather than axially. Right angle terminals comprise a crimp cradle and blade portions that are perpendicular to each other. Conventionally, the blades lie in the same vertical plane as the crimp cradle.
It is more difficult to manufacture sockets with right angle terminals, as compared to axial terminals. Terminals are fabricated in strips that are coiled into rolls. The strips are unwound and fed into automated machines that strip the wire leads, place the leads into the terminal crimp cradle and crimp the terminal to the lead. Because right angle terminals are bulky as compared to axial terminals, far fewer terminals can be stored on a terminal strip roll. Further, the blade portions of the terminals extend outwardly exposing them to potential damage in the assembly process, which can lead to defective sockets.
In addition to making a good electrical connection, the socket also mechanically secures the lamp. Spring clips and other stabilizing means have been incorporated into some socket bodies to grip the lamp base and minimize lamp wobbling. It has been difficult to position a spring clip within the socket body to effectively grip the lamp base without interfering with the electrical terminals.
Thus, there is a need for an improved lamp socket.